


Nido

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Soldato [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic su: "You weren't' there" di Lene Marlin; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcdPDgO0eZUScritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: MARVEL - MCU	James Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers	Omega!Steve, Alpha Bucky & Nat. Il loro omega non li avverte mai quando va in calore, perché si sente un peso. Fortunatamente Jarvis li avverte sempre non appena inizia a costruire il nido.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Soldato [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749739





	Nido

Nido

L’Avengers Tower era illuminato da delle potenti luci blu e da dei lampioni in cristallo. Due figure stavano uscendo nel grande balcone al tramonto, una con una mano poggiata in modo indolente sul fianco e l’altra intirizzita dal freddo.

Natasha sbadigliò rumorosamente, chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso.

«Dormi ancora in semplici boxer?» chiese a Bucky accanto a lei. Barnes si strofinò il dito sotto il naso, chiedendo: «Sto comodo. Tu perché dormi sempre con i pigiamoni?».

«Mi fanno sentire protetta» rispose lei. Entrambi erano diretti a un titanico nido, al cui interno erano ammassati anche pezzi di mobilio come una barricata.

Steve si accucciò e sospirò, vedendo che i due si stavano arrampicando, era completamente ignudo e con un’eccitazione evidente.

Natasha raggiunse per prima la vetta, accucciandosi in uno spiazzo vuoto. Bucky, intento ad arrampicarsi, si lamentò: «Quante volte ti abbiamo detto che ci devi avvertire?».

Rogers si allontanò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, aveva gli occhi arrossati che gli pizzicavano, qualche lacrima gli sfuggiva. «Non voglio essere un peso» borbottò con voce rauca.

«Così ci fai credere che stare con noi non ti piaccia» borbottò Natasha e scalciò via i pantaloni di pigiama.

«No-non credo che sarebbe possibile…» esalò Steve, incapace di chiudere le gambe. Bucky balzò davanti a lui, atterrando davanti a Rogers, posando la mano di metallo sul fondo del nido. «Allora è perché non vuoi i cuccioli?» chiese.

Steve tentò di rivolgergli uno sguardo in tralice. «Certo che li voglio o non costruirei il nido» brontolò.

"Se non fosse per Jarvis che ci avverte quando inizia a costruire il nido non lo sapremmo mai.

Si renderà mai conto che a non soddisfare subito il calore rischia di morire?" si chiese James.

Steve fece una smorfia amara e sussurrò: «Imparerete mai ad ascoltarmi? Non riuscite ad accettarvi per quello che siete, anche se io non vi temo vi sentite in colpa», avvertì il suo stomaco contrarsi. «Io sono vostro e vi appartengono. Semplicemente sono un testone che vuole cavarsela da solo e lo sapete, mi conoscete».

Natasha lo abbracciò da davanti, la pelle di Rogers era umida e rossa. Bucky lo abbracciò da dietro, il suo petto a contatto con la schiena nuda, calda e appiccicosa di Steven. Natasha si era spogliata del tutto, i suoi seni erano turgidi per il freddo e l’eccitazione.

«Non siamo bravi a parlare, lo sai» si scusò Barnes, mordicchiandogli l’orecchio. Rogers gorgogliò, spalancando le gambe. «L’odore di Steve è dolce come il miele. T’invoglia a dargli attenzioni" pensò Romanoff. Gli posò un bacio sulla testa.

"La mia pelle è così tesa e mi dà così tanto fastidio che vorrei grattarla via" pensò Steven. L’odore dei due Alpha gli penetrava le narici, dandogli alla testa.

Barnes iniziò ad accarezzarlo e il corpo di Rogers rispose tendendosi istantaneamente. «Voglio aiutarti, ma non approfittare di te» disse Barnes.

"È difficile crederlo, è sempre così allettante" pensò Natasha, leccandosi le labbra in modo voluttuoso.

«Per favore, Buck, Nat... Per favore, fatelo» piagnucolò Steve e Bucky scivolò con le dita dentro di lui, Natasha si occupava del suo membro. Rogers si dimenava, muovendo la schiena, sempre più bagnato, emanando l’odore potente degli Omega pronti ad essere reclamati.

Natasha iniziò a mordicchiarlo, il corpo di Steve sussultava ogni volta che i denti affondavano. "È insaziabile" pensò lei, affondando il viso nel suo petto muscoloso.

«Lo voglio. Lo voglio così tanto» supplicava Rogers. "Voglio che si accoppino con me" pensò, venne sporcando le dita di Natasha che continuò ad accarezzarlo. "Voglio lo sperma dentro di me" implorò mentalmente Rogers, le tempie gli pulsavano. Barnes fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui, Natasha infilò le sue affusolate al suo posto, muovendole dentro e fuori.

Bucky posò un bacio sulle labbra di Steve, Natasha infilò una mano sola, l’altra la utilizzò per stuzzicargli i capezzoli.

"Non voglio nessun altro, non permetterò a nessun altro Alpha di toccarmi" pensò Rogers.

Natasha si spostò e permise a Bucky di stendere Rogers a terra, aprendogli le gambe e le braccia a stella. Steve teneva gli occhi serrati.

Bucky si mise a cavalcioni sul migliore amico, che esalò febbricitante: «Sono vostro». Alle sue spalle c’era un divanetto rivoltato su cui era appoggiata una lampada e due sedie messe storte a formare una piramide.

"Brucio come se fossi il sole" pensò Steve, respirando a fatica.

Bucky scivolò rapidamente all'interno di Rogers con un rumore umido e appiccicoso, Natasha dal canto suo portò la sua intimità alla bocca di Steve, che si dedicò a leccare desideroso, muovendo febbrilmente il bacino in modo che Barnes entrasse sempre più a fondo in lui.

Natasha gli strinse le gambe intorno al collo, Bucky gli baciava il ventre, mentre si muoveva veloce dentro di lui.

"Riusciremo mai a fargli capire quanto è prezioso per noi?" pensò Natasha, arcuata all’indietro per il piacere. "Ho il terrore di chiudere gli occhi e non trovarti più. Per così tanti anni tu non ci sei stato ed io ero prigioniero di un incubo.

Se solo ti avessi trovato sotto ghiaccio" pensò Bucky. Natasha raggiunse l’orgasmo e si fece da parte, Steve tornò a implorare disperato, gridando.

"Non si può far tornare indietro il tempo, ma ci godremo il futuro" si disse Barnes, venendo dentro di lui.

«VOSTRO!» l’urlo di Steve risuonò tutt’intorno, sul terrazzo della torre dove splendeva una gigantesca A.


End file.
